


Cut the cute attitude

by Cryptid_Bird



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Bird/pseuds/Cryptid_Bird
Summary: Nacho asserting his dominance tbh





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this i worked pretty hard on it but kinda rushed the end a bit. you can also read it on my tumblr blog dedicated to better call saul and breaking bad. fullcock.tumblr.com

Jimmy has always had a strange relationship with Nacho. Even after all that happened in the desert he was still drawn to him in a weird way and Jimmy would constantly mentally kick himself for feeling the attraction he did towards him.

Nacho knew of Jimmy’s feelings even though Jimmy never said it directly, he could tell by the way Jimmy would act. At first he thought it was out of fear but after one night where Nacho was getting in Jimmy’s face about as usual about something he couldn’t help but notice the bulge in Jimmy’s pants and the way he would always slightly blush and on more than one occasion has Nacho noticed Jimmy checking him out.

Jimmy was down in the courts doing his public defender work as usual, trying to get back into the rhythm of it after all the work he did to get Nacho out and away from the suspicions of the police after his casing of the Kettleman’s home. Only two days had passed since then and yet he sees Nacho in the courts again, at first he thought he was going to be in yet another pickle but once he noticed no handcuffs on Nacho he was slightly relieved but now confused as to why Nacho was there just eyeballing him.  
“h-Hey… uh what are you doing here?” Jimmy said trying to sounds casual but the nervousness in his voice was apparent.

Nacho didn’t say anything only motioned for Jimmy to follow him. He led them to the men’s bathroom where once inside Nacho suddenly roughly grabbed Jimmy and pinned him against a wall.

Jimmy was thankful no one was there, or at least it didn’t seem like anyone was there. He finally focused on Nacho’s intense stare, he hadn’t even said a word yet he was getting all worked up.

Finally Jimmy felt Nacho’s lips press roughly against his. Jimmy wanted to enjoy it but couldn’t help but feel too confused. Finally Nacho broke the kiss and continued to stare at Jimmy.

“Pff uhh… wow… Did you need something?” Jimmy stuttered

“What have I said about the cute attitude.” Nacho stated. “I’ve noticed the way you’ve looked at me, the way you get when I get too close to you.” Nacho chuckles, “you got the hots for me huh?”

Nacho looks down and it’s only then that Jimmy notices his own erection. Jimmy manages to get out of Nachos grip and goes to the mirror to fix his hair to try and look professional. Yet Nacho grabbed Jimmy once again but led him to a stall and pinned him in there making him face the wall where Nacho proceeded to roughly jerk Jimmy’s pants and underwear down to his knees.

“Woah Woah!! What’re you doing?!” Jimmy exclaimed.

“shut. up.” Nacho growled.

Jimmy felt two fingers slide into his mouth without warning. Going in and out, getting coated with his saliva. After Nacho felt they were slick enough he took them out and pressed them inside Jimmy’s ass. Jimmy flinches at the intrusion and the poor preparation but Nacho continues to finger Jimmy and stretch him open.

Jimmy was trying his best to keep himself from moaning but it was getting harder after his prostate was being rubbed up against in the best way. It felt like Nacho knew where the damn thing was and went at it with no mercy. After a couple minutes of pleasurable torture, Nacho slid his fingers out. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief but was also missing the feeling of the fingers inside of him. He thought he knew what was coming next but was surprised at the feeling of a butt plug being inserted into him.

It wasn’t too big but still pretty uncomfortable. Nacho pulled up Jimmy’s underwear and pants then buttoned and zipped it up. Nacho then turned him around to face him. Jimmy was sweating and blushing like there was no tomorrow.

Nacho smiled and chuckled before saying “You try taking that off, I’ll know, And there will be consequences.”

Jimmy was then left by himself in the stall, sweating and aroused. He stood up and uncrumpled the creases in his suit, trying to straighten himself out. He stood there for a moment when suddenly he felt a vibration in his pants that made his knees go weak again.  
The damn thing vibrates too?! Jimmy thought. His prostate was being rubbed up against nicely again. Jimmy waited in the stall and decided to rub out his erection. It didn’t take too long and was holding back his moans as he stroked himself to completion. Right as he finished the vibrating stopped. Jimmy lets out a sigh of relief, he contemplated taking out the butt plug but decided against it. He didn’t want to know what kind of punishment Nacho had in mind and he wouldn’t even know what to do with the toy.

Jimmy reluctantly left, he had a court case to attend to anyways, so he straightened himself out once more and left. He left the bathroom not noticing Nacho 20 feet away, shadowing Jimmy, following him inside the courtroom.

***

So far the case was going well, Desmond Rojas was behaving himself and he seemed to be getting sympathy from most of the jury. The case was going well. Yet he had to be brought back to reality in the worst way.

While Jimmy was sitting with his client and the prosecutor was trying to get the juries favor away from Jimmy, he suddenly felt the vibration of the plug. He had almost forgotten it was there. The vibration was dull but enough to get Jimmy’s attention. He looked around and spotted Nacho in the audience. Nacho blew him a kiss and Jimmy turned back around with sweat dripping down his temple.

Jimmy shifted in his chair trying to keep the pressure of the vibration as dull as possible. He got so distracted by the vibration he failed to notice the prosecutor sitting back down and the whole courtroom was silent.

The judge loudly cleared his throat which got Jimmy’s attention. He stood up and pulled at the collar of his suit, facing the jury while simultaneously trying to hide the growing tent in his pants.

“Ladies… and gentlemen of the jury…. Mr. Rojas… made a bonehead move. He was drinking his sorrows away and got… carried away.” Jimmy sputtered. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, his breathing became heavier.

Jimmy banged his fist down on the table as he felt the vibration spike. “And it pains me to see a man who is down to his last penny and looks to drinking as his only catharsis!” he shouted to cover up his sudden move. The jury was taken aback by the sudden loudness. Jimmy looked at Nacho who had a smug grin spread across his face. Jimmy thanked every high power and god that no one could hear the vibration.

Jimmy kept doing his best to keep his defense up but couldn’t help but squirm. After what seemed like an eternity he finally managed to say his defense without so much as a whimper. Jimmy sat back down sweating profusely. Everyone seemed to be surprised at Jimmy’s “passion”.

Jimmy then spoke up before the judge and said he was in desperate need to go to the men’s room. The judge allowed him to go and Jimmy fast walked outta there and could feel Nacho’s glare as he walked by. As soon as he was in a stall he took out the butt plug that was still vibrating and dropped it in the toilet then flushed it. Any other situation Jimmy would think that what he did was such a waste but he didn’t want to leave any evidence.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and went back to the courtroom and did everything in his power to avoid eye contact with Nacho.

***

After about an hour the case was closed and Jimmy got a favorable verdict, Desmond Rojas got 90 days with good behavior and Jimmy was proud. He looked around and Nacho was nowhere to be found, He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Once he was out of the courtroom he looked around and still no Nacho so Jimmy was about to go out of the PD office and to his multi-colored car when he got roughly grabbed by the collar and jerked to the side in an alleyway. He stumbled to regain his balance but was yet again pinned to the wall by none other than Nacho.

Jimmy gulped hard and looked at Nacho’s intense glare. Nacho was so close to Jimmy’s face that Jimmy could feel Nacho’s light puffs of breaths on his skin.  
“What did I say?” Nacho Hissed.

“W-well look i know…uh what i mean is-!” Jimmy stuttered but was cut off when Nacho began to manhandle Jimmy and make him face the wall and had his pants and underwear pulled down once more.

Jimmy heard the sound of a bottle opening, he looked back and saw Nacho opening a small bottle of what he thought to be lube. Nacho squeezed some of on his finger and inserted them in Jimmy.

“It did a good job of loosening you up” Nacho teased “You don’t seem all too worried about getting caught.”

Jimmy cleared his throat “Just… Just shut up and hurry.” He grumbled and blushed then turned back to face the wall.

Nacho gave a breathy chuckle “Your loss”

Jimmy heard the sound of a zipper being undone and some rustling. He then felt Nacho’s dick slap against him, starting to rub up and down slowly. Nacho squeezed some of the lube onto jimmy’s ass and let it drip down onto him.

Once Nacho felt Jimmy was nice and prepared he thrusted into him balls deep. Jimmy let out a choked moan, clenching up at the feeling.

“Fuck” Nacho whispered under his breath. He went at ruthless pace, pulling Jimmy’s hips while having a tight grip on the back of suit collar. Jimmy bit down on his bottom lip to keep his moans at bay. Nacho slapped his ass which made Jimmy gasp with pleasure and surprise.

“Take it easy will ya?” Jimmy whispered

Nacho only smirked and thrusted harder. He was getting closer, Jimmy could tell so he clenched around Nacho harder. He was nearing his end as well. Nacho then let go of Jimmy’s collar and wrapped his hand around to grab Jimmy’s erection and stroked him.

Jimmy closed his eyes and focused on the touch. The feeling rose and rose until he finally can with his hand over his mouth trying to muffle his moans.

Nacho came soon after inside of Jimmy, shooting it deep inside him in thick loads. They stayed in that position for a while basking in the afterglow before Nacho pulled out and zipped himself back up.

“Jeez, what a gentleman.” Jimmy scoffed. He pulled up his pants but could feel the cum leaking out. He turned around to face Nacho and was attacked with a deep kiss.

Once they broke the kiss Nacho Just gave Jimmy a grin before leaving.

“Not even gonna buy me dinner?” Jimmy teased.


End file.
